Big,Little Secret
by B-Beth-Chan
Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno a rockstar with a secret, who is getting a chance to go to public school,She didn't expect that she would see old friends,be stalked, and the least thing she expected was to fall in love with a certain Uchiha,What has she done! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok So I'm reuploading this story because This person named _' _**

**_TheRealGoodyTwoShoes'_ Decided to comment on it listing that I couldn't put music lyrics on my story and if I didn't delete it She would report me? I was like thinking ' Excuse me? What about all the other fanfiction stories with song lyrics on them' That goodytwoshoes person needs to get a life. Anyway so heres a new version of the story sorry guys that I had to delete the other one :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Meet Sakura Haruno**

" Sakura!"

"Sakura-San!"

"Saku-Chan!

" we love you!"

Haruno Sakura fans cheered as she came from behind stage to perform her last song of her concert. She was holding a electric guitar that was red and white. Her hair was to the mid section of her back, it was spiked at the edges to give it a punk style bangs were clipped to the side with a red 'X' symbol on it. She was dressed in a Red jacket that the sleeves came down to her elbows and the jacket came down just above her belly button. She wore a black top that hugged her curves and a white belt that came to the side. she was wearing darm blue skinny jeans and black booths that came to her calves. She was wearing eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss. She didn't wear much makeup because she already had a natural beauty.

As she walked to the middle of the stage to grab her mike, Sakura felt a little lite headed.

She pushed it aside because she had to make her fans happy with her song. When she got the the mike she made her hands form a heart and held it over her head to the crowd. The crowd screamed. The music played and Sakura Started playing her eletric guitar. They were now playing one of their famous hit, It was called 'Fighting Dreamers', It reached number 4 on Japan's Music charts.

Sakura opened her mouth and sang into the mike. She was on the first verse and her head was spinng. Then came the chorus

'We Are fighting dreamers!'

after the next couple verses her vision doubled over and she couldn't think right or see right. Now it was last verse the big fianle, she took in a big breath and sang the whole stage lit up, it when the last note was finished the stage lights went out like a effect of a bomb going off.

Sakura was faliing toward the ground when the stage lights went out and before she hit the ground she heard her fans screaming " SAKURA!" then it all went black.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to a room that was very bright room, when she opened her eyes she saw two people standing over her. Her mom, and her best friend.<p>

" Honey! Your awake!" Exclaimed with a smile on her face.

" Sakura-Chan!" Her Bestfriend said happily.

" Mom...Naruto? where am I?" Sakura asked, she was confused.

" Your in the hospital Honey" explained " It seems you passed out from exhaustion, starving your self, being over stressed...Why didn't you tell me Sakura?" Her mother asked with Sad eyes.

"... I couldn't trouble you with me, you have to take care of the bussiness and your still dealing with the issues about..Dad" Sakura said with sadness.

sighed and Ran her hand through her daughters hair. " Always putting others before your self, that is just like you Sakura" Naruto said quiettly. Sakura just eyed Naruto sadly.

" Well this is going to changed Sakura!" Her mother chirpped happily.

" Huh? What do mean?" Sakura Asked.

and Naruto Smiled at each other.

" Your going to Konoha Highschool with Naruto for 6 months!" Her mom said happily.

Sakura blinked a couple times then started laughing.

"Good one mom! As if Anko would let me take a break for 6 months" Sakura said while laughing. Her laughing died down when her mom gave her a serious look.

" Sakura I'm serious, I called Anko and She agreed to let you take a break, She said somthing about to let this whole story about you passing out die down." explained. Sakura was quiet because of shock. She let it all sink in then she grew very happy.

" No way? Really! When do I start!" Sakura yelled.

" Monday Morning!" Naruto Said being hapy with her.

" and We can walk to school together Sakura-Chan and I can show you ALL of my friends!" Naruto yelled and started jumping up and down. " and then, you can go do stuff like normal teens!"

" But, You can't go looking as Haruno Sakura" Her mom cut in.

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked

" You have to wear a disguise, In order for no one to recongize you and so you can live as a regular teen" Her mom explained.

" Oh, Ok thats no problem! It will kinda great to not have to be The Haruno Sakura, for once in my life" Sakura said smiling.

" Greta I hoping hoping you would say that, So from Monday moring to the end of the next 6 months you are now Yoshiko Sakura" Her mom said.

" Alright go Yoshiko Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said jokingly, Smiled, Sakura smiled, and the whole world seemed to be smiling at them at the moment.

* * *

><p>It was Monday moring and Sakura came down stairs in her new Konoha Highschool uniform, she has her brown wig on that reach down to her butt, her pink hair was pulled up so she could put the wig on. She used a eyebrow pencil to color her eyebrows bown, and used it to make freackles over her nose and her upper cheeks. she wore mascara and light eyeliner, and lipgloss.<p>

As she walked to the kitched she passed a mirror she got a good look at her uniform, and Sakura must say, the uniform hugged her curves perfectly.

She was eating breakfast when someone cameyelling through the door.

" SAKURA-CHAN!" Who else could it be? Its Naruto of course!

" I'm in here Naruto!" Sakura yelled back. a few seconds later Naruto was right beside her.

" whoa Sakura-Chan you look like a totally diffrent person!" He exclaimed while hegawked at her appearance.

" I know! Isn't it great!" Sakura chirrped.

" yeah I guess" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. " You done yet Sakura-Chan?"

" Does it look like i'm done" Sakura said while showing naruto her full bowl of cereal.

" Hmmm, Yes?" Naruto said confused. " Idiot" Sakura muttered.

After 5 minutes Sakura was waving bye to her mother and walking to school with Naruto.

" You nervouse Sakura-Chan"

" Yes" Sakura whispered.

" Aw! Don't be! all my friends are nice! well except Teme and Destiny freak, but thats about it" Naruto laughed.

" Teme? Destiny freak? What kind of people are they?" Sakura Laughed too.

" They are 'Hn' saying, jerks, that are colod hearted and donm't care if they hurt other peoples feeling" Naruto muttered. Sakura looked at him with terrified eyes.

" I think I should go back home then maybe next time then" Sakura siad as she started to turn around.

" Sakura-Chan! Don't be like that!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Sakura along with him toward the direction of school. " They also have kindness, even if it its Way down, I mean like deep down in their hearts." Sakura relaxed a little, then muttered a ' Ok' and went back to walking with Naruto. They reached the school entrance and Sakura grabbed Naruto arm and oulled it to her and whispered " Don't leave me"

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and the two walked up the steps to their highschool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said I'm sorry I had to delete the other one :( I really like it but I kinda like this version better :). anyway please review and give me your thoughts thanks! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews : )**

**Chapter 2: First Day of School!**

As Naruto and Sakura walked through the hallways to their homeroom people started whispering.

" Who is that?"

" Why is she holding Narutos arm?

" Ugh! That whore! She's all over Naruto"

Sakura heard the last comment and looked at Naruto with sad eyes. Naruto heard the last comment too and looked back at her, he smiled his biggest grin ever and Put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

" Come on Sakura-Chan! Let's go to class!" Naruto linked their arms together and started dragging her too homeroom. Naruto's fangirls glared and envied Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura walked into home room together, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them, It isn't every day you see Naruto with a girl they didn't know.

Kakashi looked up from his book too!

Naruto walked sakura over to Kakashi's desk and introduced him to her.

" Nice to meet you Kakashi-Sensi" Sakura smiled.

" Nice to meet you too" Kakashi looked past her too look at the seats.

" Hm, Miss. Haruno, it seems we only have one seat available and its in the back. Is that ok?" Kakashi asked.

" That's perfectly fine Sensi" Sakura smiled again and Naruto led her to her seat. Then in

_…3_

_…2_

_…1_

" Naruto who is this!" A loud blonde girl asked, She had some bangs to the side that covered one of her eyes. It was pulled up in a ponytail and was really long.

Then soon enough all of Narutos friends, Sakura assumed, gathered around her at her desk and started popping questions.

" Who are you?"

" How do you know Naruto?"

" Are you dating Naruto?"

" Your hot! Date me!"

Sakura was baffled. Sakura was about to speak but Naruto beat her to it.

" Her Name is, Yoshiko Sakura, I have known her for a long time, we are best friends. Ew! Me date sakura-Chan? She like a sister to me!, and No you will Naruto date my Sister!" Naruto replied grinning. Everyone just stared at Naruto, then looked at her. They looked confused.

" Wait I thought you knew only one Sakura? The singer?" a girl With twin buns on her head asked. Sakura snapped her attention to Naruto. He told? So much for Naruto keeping a secret. When they get home Sakura promised to beat Naruto to a bloody pupil.

Naruto was about to reply when the door slid opened, In walked someone, sakura couldn't see him because of the people at her desk. She saw Naruto perk up and Smile

" Teme!"

" Hn. Dobe" she heard the voice say she still couldn't see him. Then all of a sudden the guy said move to the people in front of her desk. The first thing she saw was Naruto having magically appeared ramen and went to go heat it up, Then she saw him, He had Jet black hair with a blue tent.

It was spiked in the back it kinda resembled a chickens butt, His eyes were cold and hard. But aside his cold eyes he was the most sexiest person Sakura has ever seen! His body was well toned and if you looked hard enough you could see his abs and it looked like he has a 6 pack!

He was truly the most good looking man ever. He walked up too her. Sakura looked up at him She was about to saw ' Hi' but his deep breath taking voice spoke first.

"Get out of my seat." He said coldly. Sakura gapped, good looking or not he was the rudest, jerk face she ever met.

"E-Excuse me? Sakura stuttered.

"Stop being a annoying fangirl and Get out of my seat" He replied again but even colder.

' What a jerk!' Sakura thought.

" are you going to move or what" The jerk was getting annoyed at her!

" Actually No, Why should I move I was assigned here so , no" Sakura gritted out.

The jerk raised a eyebrow, then smirked. " Fine, you win this time, but beaware never let your guard down." Sakura raised a eyebrow at this.

" Oh, should I be scared, Jerk?" Sakura smirked faultered a bit because no girl would EVER! Talk to him like that. Then his smirked widened even more.

" Yes, be very afraid. Oh and the names not Jerk, It's Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said.

" Hm, Uchiha? So what? The names Haru- I mean Yoshiko Sakura" Sakura smirked at him. Sasuke eyes narrowed at this. Did she not know who he is?

" Well, See you later freckled face." He smirked then went to find a seat somewhere else. Sakura glared at him.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gaping like a fish at them. The same loud blonde haired girl rushed up to her.<p>

" Do you know who you just talked too!" She shouted.

" Hm, No. Should I?" Sakura asked. Ino smiled.

" Your funny, I'm Yamanaka Ino" The blonde stuck heard hand at Sakura. Sakura took it and shook it.

" Yoshiko Sakura." She replied.

" Here let me introduce you to my friends!" Ino exclaimed while smiling big. She called her friends over.

" This is Kunia TenTen" She pointed to the girl who asked Naruto that question earlier.

She has medium brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her bangs were parted in the middle and her hair was in twin style buns, she was very pretty And on top of it she was Tan!.

" Then this is Hyuuga Hinata" She pointed to the next girl, She had Dark blue hair that reached to her mid back and her bangs covered her forehead. She had unique Lavender colored eyes, She had a lovely creamy white complextion. She was beautiful!

" Nice to meet you" Sakura smiled at them " I'm Yoshiko Sakura"

" It's a pleasure to meet you to!" The burnet Exclaimed shaking Sakura's hand excitedly.

" N-Nice t-to m-meet you" The Lavender eyed girl stuttered. Sakura shook her hand and smiled at her.

" So, you wanna eat with us at lunch?" Ino asked. Sakura beamed.

" Yeah that would be great!"

" Ok then its settled!"Ino said cheerily.

The bell rang to go to first period, little did Sakura know that a certain Uchiha was watching her, He smirked to himself, he just thought of a plan.

Sakura had little trouble finding her next 3 classes , She had at least one friend in each of them so they showed her there. So lunch time finally came around. She walked to the lunch room with Ino, Since she was in her class before lunch. They grabbed their trays and sat down at a table to eat, they saw The rest of the gang sat down with them too, Ino Introduced the guys from left to right:

" That's Nara Shikamaru, He a lazy bum so don't mind him" Next to him was a guy who had eyes like Hinata.

" This is Hyuuga Neji, he's Hinatas ego-stotic cousin" Neji rolled his eyes.

" Next theirs Sai, hes a painter" Ino leaned closer to Sakuras ear and whispered something " Everyone thinks he's gay" Sakura laughed and Sai faked smiled at her.

They heard someone yelling and they turned their attetions from their lunches to see Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto yelled something stupid at him and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'Hm, The Uchiha, Brat/Jerk' sakura thought bitterly. Naruto and Sasuke finally made it to the tabled, Naruto Sat by Sakura and Sasuke sat on the other side of naruto, he smirked when he saw her glaring . Sakura rolled her eyes.

After Naruto slurping his ramen and everyone eating, Sakura got up to throw the rest of her food away, but she had to past Sasuke to walk to the garbage can, She held her head high and started walking toward it, She didn't she Sasuke turn slights and put his foot out, and then

**_TRIP! _**

He purposely tripped her! And someone was in the way when she tripped! But too late, The person broke her fall and her tray got all over them, Sakura was staring at the person in shock, He was glaring murderously at her and he at this crazy look in his eyes, he had red hair and a tattoo on his forehead, he looked like he was wearing eyeliner. He looked down at her shoulder and his eyes narrowed a a little bit. What was he looking at?

Then Sakura heard laughing all throughout the cafeteria. Then she heard the Jerk Brat voice,

" Smile Sa-ku-ra" He said and she snapped her head over to look at him and her eyes widened he took a picture of her on top of Gaara and they had food all over them, Sakura's eyes were wide and Gaara's were glaring and looking threating. Sakura's eyes started to water as people started taking pictures of them and they were laughing and pointing. She got up and ran out of the cafeteria to the bathroom.

' You will not cry, only crybabies cry, but too late tears spilled down her cheek. She looked in the mirror at her appearance she was a mess! She sighed and turned on the sink. He looked familiar and Then it hit her,

_' Gaara?_' Sakura thought, then she saw a chunk of pink hair under long brown hair. She was doomed

* * *

><p>Gaara's eyes narrowed, he got up and brushed the stuff the was on him, off, he had stains everywhere. He saw the Ino, Tenten, and Hinata get up and rushed after Sakura. Naruto and the rest of the boys were staring at him still except Sasuke, he saw a sinister smirk on the stupid Uchiha's face. Naruto was gaping at him like a fish when he sat down.<p>

Gaara glared at him. Gaara then thought to the girl who fell on him, she had brown hair and freckles but under that brown hair he saw a whole chunk of pink on her shoulder. It looked familiar.

She was hiding something and Gaara was going to get to the bottom of this, Only one person had pink hair and she knew him when he was young, then she became famous and he never saw her again, she was his first friend along with Naruto. Gaara was deep in thought then it hit him Sasuke purposely tripped Sakura! Uchiha was going to pay!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise you SasuSaku moments will come!:) This IS a SasusSaku Fanfic after all :D So I need Ideas so if you don't mind I could really use them :D, Also later on there will be a new character introduced she is a OC but she belongs to Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime, So when the character is introduced give credit to her for letting me use her OC. So anyway Please review and tell me what you think and some ideas thanks!<strong>

**PS. The reason why Naruto didn't go after Sakura when she ran out is because he was still in shock and he still had Ramen to finish LOL xD Thanks again!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! The more reviews the faster I update! :D Anyway On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto .**

**Chapter 3: Cruel Indeed**

Sakura barely managed to survive the first day of high school, when she got home she passed out on her bed.

' Ugh What a day 'Sakura thought miserably. She had ketchup , food, and crap all over her. But one good thing came out of it. Her punching Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<br>_

_The bell range signaling people to go home. Sakura gathered up her things immediately, she had enough for one day. She manage to get to the gates when she heard her best friend yell._

_" SAKURA-CHAN! WAIT!" Naruto yelled running to catch up with her._

_"Oh hey Naruto" Sakura said dully._

_" Whats wrong? Did you not like your first day of school!" He asked._

_" no" Sakura muttered._

_" Aw why?" Naruto questioned. Naruto was a Idiot._

_" Do you not SEE me in this crap?" Sakura expressed. Naruto was a dense idot. Naruto looked at her. She was covered in food and her wig was messed up. ' I wondered how that happened?' He thought obliviously._

_" How did that happen Sakura-Chan?" He asked confused. Sakura stared and blinked then she smacked him on his head._

_" Naruto you idiot! Do you really forget that Uchiha jerk tripped me?" She smacked his head again._

_" Ow! Sakura-Chan!" He whined he rubbed his head " Teme did this?"_

_" Congradulations You figured it out!" Sakura said sarcastically then rolled her eyes " and guesse who I landed on when I fell"_

_" Um" Naruto rubbed his temples trying to rack his brain to remember who she landed on._

_" Naruto your hopless" Sakura muttered " I landed on Gaara! GAARA!" She exclaimed._

_" Gaara? Whats so bad about Gaara?" Naruto asked._

_" When I got to the bathroom I saw a chunk of my pink hair on of my wig and Gaara saw it!" She said " He's going to figure out that I'm the Sakura from when we were kids!"_

_" But Gaara can't remember you! They wiped his memory didn't they?" Naruto whispered that last part._

_" I thought so too, but I found some files on Gaara that they had and It said that the machine went wrong and he would remember when he got older"_

_They both walked in silence heading to Sakura's house. Then Naruto spoke up._

_" I forgot even why they had to erase his memory in the first place" Naruto Said lowly._

_"…" Sakura was silent. As memories pasted before her mind of her begging them to not erase her and Naruto from his mind, then her and Naruto being dragged out the chamber back to their rooms. Sakura shuddered at the memory. They were cruel._

_They were still walking in silence when Sakura remembered something earlier from today._

_"_

_' What TenTen said!' her thoughts yelled. She quickly turned her head to Naruto and Glared at him. Naruto noticed her glaring at him and was about to ask her what was wrong until her fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying backwards._

_" WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled clutching his jaw._

_" You told all of our friends that you Knew Sakura Haruno!" She whispered the last three words._

_" Uh, oops" Naruto smiled warily and scratched the back of his head. " I forgot to mention that "_

_" So much for you keeping that secret! What if they want to have you get them concert tickets and what not!" Sakura cried, Cracking her knuckles she stomped toward Naruto._

_" Um I knew thought of that" Naruto shrinked in fear of her deadly aura coming around her and started to run with Sakura chasing after him._

_" I'm Sorry Sakura-Chan! I want to live!" Naruto cried and ran faster._

_" Naruto you are so dead!"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled at the memory. She was about to go to sleep when her phone went off. She grabbed it and his the answer button not even stopping to look at the caller ID.<p>

" What?" Sakura hissed into her phone.

"My,My, Sakura that's no way to talk to me" The voice on the other end said. Sakura shot up from her bed.

"_you"_ Sakura said. " Why are calling me"

" We need you to help us" The voice said.

" No! You know I'm on leave, Why do I have to help you!" Sakura screeched.

" Don't forget_ I_ was the one who made you a star, and it was only to help our organization" The voice hissed.

"…" Sakura went silent she was mentally cursing the caller.

" So you _Will_ do it right?"

"…Yes" Sakura said sadly. " But after this mission you will not call me until I'm done with my leave!"

" No can do _Sa-ku-ra_, you will keep helping us until your told you are not to anymore" The voice said teasingly " If you don't help use well do you want me to make you dreams disappear?"

" If Mom knew you were black mailing-" Sakura started.

" Do **NOT** bring you mother into this!" The voice yelled

" Why not you are her husband, or should I soon to be _ex_-husband" Sakura hissed.

" Dammit Sakura! Report here now!" Then the line went dead.

" Good bye to you to Dad" Sakura whispered. And put down her phone to get dressed for her mission.

_They were cruel people indeed_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think! So aha! Sakura father is evil and she has to follow his commands or what will happen? Tell me if you liked it, give me at least 5 reviews and I will be the happiest person ever! Heres all your free cookies people that reviewed!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much guys for all the reviews! That really meant a lot! So as I promised**

**The more the reviews the fast I update! Hear you go!**

**Chapter 4: Meet her life.**

It all started when I was seven. My Dad came to me and asked me my dreams, I was stupid back then so Of course I said I wanted to be famous, my Dad just smiled and patted my head, I had no Idea he would use my dreams against me.

Then a couple years later around when I was nine Dad kept coming home later and later, Mom thought he had an affair, but now I know what he was really doing. Planning to destroy the lives of millions to make his company number one and indestructible, he was that devious.

Then when I reached ten he always pressured me into sing over and over again until I got it right my voiced was on fire for days, he never stopped even when I was sick he would make me sing and sing and sing.

* * *

><p>Mom never thought anything of it cause he always had something to keep her busy with while he was making me sing.<p>

When I was thirteen I was a great singer then My father showed me something that blew my mind, only people of a special organization can do,

_._

_._

_._

_Learn how to use chakra_

.

.

.

My father showed me super strength. He forced me to learn chakra and use against innocent people I spent two years training and mastered medical ninjutsu and Regular jutsus. I was sent on my first mission when I was fifteen I came back with blood on my hands .I actually killed someone.

It scarred me for life, I lock myself up in my room for days, my mother blamed father for doing this to me, she finally caught on to what was happening, Things for never the same between my mom, dad, and me. My mom brought Naruto over one day for him to try and get me to come out of my room, I haven't seen him years at the time. My father would never let him come over.

I heard a knock at the door, I didn't bother getting up to answer it I was in a corner of my room in my pajamas with my knees drawled up to me. I heard the door open, I briefly glanced up to see who it was.

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto_

.

.

.

I made no move to get up. Naruto sat in front of me with his knees crossed. He had his hands in his lap and was looking at me with sad eye. After a few minutes of not saying a word he finally reached up a hand to touch my head, I jerked away from him. He withdrew his hand and his face darkened.

Then all of a sudden before I could react in one swift movement he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in a hug. My head to his chest. He started to shake and I felt water hit my face, I looked up and Naruto was crying. My eyes grew wide , I haven't seen him cry in years, my mouth parted. He looked down at me with such sad eyes.

" Sakura-Chan, You have to move on from this" He whispered.

" No…I killed someone, I'm a monster! Because of me that person's family will never see him again!" I cried and buried my face into his shoulder.

" You are not a monster! You are Sakura-Chan! And you will always be my Sakura-Chan!" He yelled his eyebrows drew together with anger. Things went quiet for a second then he said

" Sakura-Chan, you have to live don't feel dead on the inside" He said softly " live for us and we will live for you" He said as he stroked my hair.

Then I began to feel again, if it wasn't for Naruto I would still feel dead inside to this day, but his words saved me. My father never sent me to kill the person I was to get information out of again he said something about he didn't want me to be traumatized because I still had to get information about people, and plus I think mom made him not send me on them anymore.

* * *

><p>I went on my first tour at sixteen with my number one hit song 'A thousand miles' inspired by my best friend Naruto because he would walk a thousand miles to see me even through rain and sleet, just when I need him. Then my first album came out and it was number one on the charts everyone loved me.<p>

Then a rival group named Akastuki came into the picture then all of a sudden my father is going insane trying to out rank them with me he succeeded but he never stopped he sent me on missions to try and get information about them out of people of course I always had someone to accompany me so they would be the ones to kill them and not me.

Akastuki has been my rival even now. I meet them one time, and I must say they are fine looking! , They were mysterious and smiled but you could tell they didn't want to be there.

My father always had me busy singing, I barely got any time to eat and sleep. He was always sending me on missions and never stopped. He was always making sure I always came out number one against Akatsuki and other bands.

* * *

><p>My Father, Haruno Iwoa, was a cruel man but he did have a good side. It was tiny, and never came out but he had one,but only showed it to my mother, never once did he show it to me.<p>

My father Had Brown hair and Blue eyes, My mother had Pink hair and green eyes.

When I was six I came down stairs one night to get a drank of water, and I heard My mother and him talking in the kitchen so I hid around our corner to the kitchen and peeked my head around it to see.

My mother was crying and my father had his fist clenched and grinding his teeth.

" This is something I have thought long and hard about" My mother spoke " So I will be upstairs packing my things and I will be taking Sakura with me" She said " So this will be goodbye, I'm sorry that this never did work out"

She started walking to the stairs when I saw my Dad grab her arm and spun her around to face him. He pulled her into a tight embrace. I saw my mom's eyes widen and mine did too. I never seen dad act like this!

" Please…Don't leave me, your my family" He whispered his eyebrows furrowed his teeth gritted. My mom looked up to his face. And caressed it, she smiled warmly.

" Alright but you have to stop being a ass all the time" She then kissed him and he pulled her to him close.

I know what you all are thinking, you all are thinking Gross! How can she kiss that monster! Well my mother was my Dads first love. My mom told me that when they first met he couldn't take his eyes off her, My father grew up in a bad neighborhood his parents fought all the time and they inflicted pain upon him. So I guess the reason why he treats me the way he does is because he never knew what it was like to have a family but I don't know. To me he will always be the cruelest person ever.

* * *

><p>Now I'm seventeen fixing to turn eighteen next year. My mother decided she had enough of my father treating me like shit and separated with him. My father begged her not to leave and he blamed me for it because she was leaving. My mom slapped him for saying that, they haven't talked in 6 months, My father has been calling her though but she never responds back.<p>

One night I saw her in her bedroom crying, and at that moment I thought it really was my fault, I thought I caused all my Mom this much pain. You see my Mother loved my Father with all her heart, and it broke her to leave him but she didn't wont to see me suffering.

So one night I asked my Mom if she wanted to move back in with dad and let me stay at the house we bought. She said no she couldn't do that to me. Over the six months my Mom got better and stronger without Dad, My Dad still sent me on missions every night and they were always on the days when I had my concerts and tours so I was Worn out, so when my father's organization/business and being my manger got to much for him he got me a real manger, Her name was Mitarashi Anko she look mean and tough on the outside and was strict on the inside but she still was nice and kind.

The reason I think my father picked her for my manger is because she looked mean on the outside. But he was so wrong, she actually treated me like a human being and not like mud, like my father did.

So with all the concerts, tours, home schooling, and missions . Everything was piled onto me and I got stressed to much and It caused me to faint when it built up. My manger let me take some time off and I finally got to live a normal life and go to school except my father sent me on missions he said if I don't he would have someone hunt me down and drag me to have my memories erased and take away my dreams of being famous. He is cruel as can be.

Somehow something's are fuzzy and I believe it has something to do with my father because I remember seeing a young boy with chicken ass hair and dark eyes, then when I try and remember him, I can never remember. But one thing I do remember when I think about him is I felt like I liked him a lot and was close to him

So now you all know about my life and how my father Haruno Iwoa treats me. His only daughter and child.

My life at Konoha is going great now me and The arrogant ass still try to ruin each other lives and the other day when I started to chase him around ,for him throwing a fish at me, He threw his head back and started laughing, and that was weird because Naruto told me he never laughs I mean like **_NEVER! _** I have been at Konoha High for one month now that gives me five months now to live my life out before I go back to the life of pain and torture. So lets see how this goes because I think I'm starting to like the arrogant ass and Truthfully…

_I'm Scared shitless too… _

Because I don't want to like anyone not right now anyways because If I do like someone and my father finds out her will have their memories erased, believe me I know because that is what happened to Gaara…

And I still blame myself for it. If I didn't have that stupid crush on him when I was little he would still have friends like me and Naruto and be able to remember his family.

* * *

><p>So today is Friday and the weirdest thing happened I was sitting at my desk and the Ass was next to me, I had the seat next to the window, and I was gazing out the window and when I turned around I saw the ass staring at me and when I asked him what he was looking at he glared at me and turned around to face the board in the front. But the strangest thing is I thought I saw pink on his cheeks.<p>

_' Must not fall for the ass!'_

_'Must not fall for the ass!'_

_'Must not fall for the ass!'_ My mind screamed in my head. So now you know why I can't fall for anyone.

.

.

.

_Sad Smile_

.

.

.

My life is hell isn't it? Sad? Yeah your right but that's ok right? The sun has to come out sometime right?

For you yes but for my my world is always hell and its never going to change probably. But that's my life right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks guys for the reviews! I asked for five and you guys gave me 32! Thanks!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow! Thanks guys! We reached over 50 REVIEWS! Thanks so much it really means a lot and for a comment someone posted about the same person ,**

** ' TheRealGoodyTwoSHoes', Thank you! : ) You are so right! If they don't like the story then don't comment! : ) Thanks for that review! and Thank you all for those Wonderful Reviews, It touched my heart! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Songs!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Festival crisis!**

Beep

Beep

Beep

'Ugh' Sakura snuggled deeper into her sheets.

Beep

Beep

Beep

" When will it end!" Sakura screamed and threw her pillow at her alarm clock. She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes with her hand. ' Time for school' She thought. She didn't want to go to school today because she was up all night on a mission her father assigned and didn't get back in until four in the morning. It was now seven in the morning. She tiredly got up and walked into the bathroom she took a ten minute shower, when she got out she scanned her for any wounds ,she didn't get to check if there were any when she got home because she passed out on her bed, she noticed that she has a huge bruise that was blackish looking and purple on her cheek. She got punched last night and it hurt! And that was about it. Sakura looked around for her face powder to cover it but she couldn't find it.

'Oh Crap! Where is it?' she was starting to panic. After five minutes of pointless looking Sakura gave up.

' Guess I should do it the old fashion way' She got out the bandages and medical tape. She put the bandage on and tape over it. She looked at it in the mirror and sighed, Naruto would start worrying and people would asked what happened. Over this last month her, the boys, and the girls got closer. Sasuke was still a ass and her Father kept putting tons and tons of missions on her. Her mother never noticed because Sakura and Her father made sure she didn't, If she did know she would worry her heart out.

' So much for not worrying her' Thought Sakura glumly.

She put her makeup freckles on and some mascara. She put the wig on and rearranged it to look like real hair.

She put on her school uniform and walked down stairs. She looked around in the kitchen, living room, and dinning room, but her mother wasn't there, Her heart started to speed up, her mother was always up by this time. She walked backed up stairs and opened her mother door to her bedroom and saw her mother peacefully sleeping there. Her heart slowed down to its original beat, Sakura walked over to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said bye.

Sakura finished eating breakfast and headed out the front door of her mansion. She quickened her pace to school so she wouldn't bump into Naruto on the way there. Sakura finally arrived at school and rushed to her classroom so people wouldn't notice her face. She got in the classroom and sat down at her seat she then looked down at her desk trying to hide her face , her long wig covered the sides of her face so she was safe…for now anyway.

By now students were piling into class. She pretended to be studying so she didn't have to show people her face. Finally she heard a loud mouth blond she knew too well.

" SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto bellowed and raced up to her desk with a vein popping out his head. " Why didn't you walk to school with me?" He questioned. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the rest of the group come in and sit down at their seats, they turned to stare at her with confusing looks as to why she didn't come meet up with them in the morning to talk and hang out.

Sakura was still looking down " Can't I walk to school by myself for once?" She whispered harshly.

Naruto was silent for a moment, he knew something was wrong because Sakura would've already punch him and send him flying, when she didn't do that he knew something was up.

" Sakura Look up" Naruto finally said. Sakura eyes grew big and she bit her lip. She then through a glance to her right and Sasuke was looking, but he had annoyance in his eyes.

" …Ok" She said, then she slowly raised her head revealing the bruise that was bandaged up. Sakura had a hurt and painful look in her eyes but said nothing. Everyone in the room gasped at what they saw. Sakura looked back down and her face darkened.

" Now if you don't mind I'm trying to study" She said in a whisper. Naruto sat down on her left and looked at her sadly. Sakura looked out of the corner of her eye again and saw Sasuke still staring at her. Sakura sighed and looked to her right and smiled weakly at him and then turned back around to face the front.

'It never stops does it' Sakura thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>" Alright class!" Asuma bellowed out to them. " We are having our annual school festival! Start picking Ideas for this classes idea! Get to it!"<p>

Sakura who was clueless as ever about this stuff just had question marks popping out of her head. Naruto and rest of the gang came rushing up to her desk.

" Sakura-Chan! What do you think we should do the festival on for our class?" Naruto asked excitedly.

" I think we should do it on a play!" Ino chirped.

" What? No!" Naruto argued " It should be on ninjas wearing orange jumpsuits!" Sakura smacked him on the head.

" You idiot! Who would wear orange jump suits?" Sakura asked and Naruto yelled " Me!"

" We need to come up with a good idea" TenTen spoke up " something that has never been in our festival before!" Everyone nods in agreement. After a couple minutes of silence

( well Shikamaru was asleep standing up and Neji thought the festival was stupid and pointless and well Sasuke he could carless)

" W-what if we get Sakura Haruno to sing for our class at the festival" Hinata said quietly.

" Yeah! You could call her Naruto, right?" TenTen asked.

Naruto and Sakura paled and looked at each other.

" Um..well..er " Naruto stuttered " she is really busy so-"

" She would be happy too" Sakura cut him off. She smiled at them. Naruto looked at her shocked.

" Great it's settled! All we have to do is get everybody to accept our ideas" Ino exclaimed excitedly " Come on Shika!" She dragged him to the front of the class to make the announcement.

Sakura just kept smiling. ' So much for have a break' She thought ' But if it helps out for them then it's worth it'

* * *

><p>Sakura was in the music room and it was free period. She was in there because if she is preforming she has to have a new song right? For her fans! ( and school)<p>

She was on the piano picking out notes and humming the melody.

_" In a another life I would make you stay"_ Sakura sang softly while playing the notes with it.

_" So I don't have to say that you were the one that got away" _

" That's it! The chorus!" Sakura exclaimed brightly.

**30 minutes later **

" Ok from the beginning " Sakura thought aloud.

_"Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos"<em>

Sakura sang playing the chords and notes on the piano.

_"Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked around the hallway lazily, it was free period and he had nothing to do. Naruto went to go to his favorite restraint Ichirakus, Neji went to study in the library, and Shikamaru was either taking a nap or with that Ino girl.<p>

Sasuke sighed. Free period was so boring.

' Hm, I wonder where freckles is' he thought. He was still lost in his thoughts until he passed the music room and heard someone playing the piano and singing beautifully. He stopped . Why did that voice sound VERY familiar?

_"In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world" <em>The voice sang out with such elegancy and smooth vocals.

_"In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away" _

So familiar…

_"I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you I put those old records on"  
><em>

Sasuke smirked amusingly at that.

It was time to see who this mysterious girl was. Sasuke who was leaning against the wall beside the door with his hands in his pocket, pushed himself off the wall and walked to the door and opened it quietly because he still wanted to listen to the said person sing. So when he got a good look at who was singing it shocked the crap out of him.

' Freckles?' His mind thought confusingly. He carefully shut the door behind him, and leaned against the wall next to the door listening to her voice.

"_But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world" <em> Her smooth voice sang. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked a little.

"_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one<br>The one that got away" _She held out the one in the sixth line.

She sang her bridge in the song and the song was fixing to come to a close.

_"In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away"- The one that got away by Katy Perry  
><em>

She sang the last verse and hit the last music note on the piano. Sauske opened his eyes.

" Yes! I finished it! " Sakura said in a happy voice.

" Freckles, your singing sucks" Sasuke said in a cool voice.

.

.

.

He was so lying

.

.

.

Sakura whipped her head around her eyes were wide with surprise and her face was bright red.

" What are you doing here?" She yelled.

Sasuke smirked at that. " Well I was walking around the halls and then all of a sudden I hear this voice that sounds like a car screeching so I stopped to see who the poor person was" He answered amusingly.

Sakura's face went red with rage. " Ugh! I can believe you! I…I should smack you!" She yelled hotly.

Sasuke's smirk widen. " But you can't do nothing f-re-ck-les" he said her horrid nick 'name' in syllables. The next thing Sasuke knew a notebook came flying toward his head.

* * *

><p>Sakura was boiling with rage. How dare he? Made fun of my voice!<p>

Sakura's eyes then glazed over in amusement. _'If only he knew'_.

Then Sakura snapped at the sound of her horrible nick 'name'. She threw her song book where she composes all her songs, music notes, and lyrics. But he caught it right before it hit his smug face.

Sakura sighed, then froze. SHE THREW HER SONG BOOK!

" Give it back" Sakura said in a hard voice. Sasuke glance at the title of the book and opened it.

" Don't look at that!" Sakura yelled and bolted up to stand. Sasuke read a line of one of her songs and frowned.

"These are songs Sakura Haruno sings" Sasuke stated. " So why does it look like you actually wrote it?" He questioned.

" Th-That is none of your business!" Sakura stuttered and exclaimed and started walking over to him. She stopped a foot away from him and held her hand out for her book.

" No" Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes flared up with anger.

"Why the hell not!"

" I want a answer first"

"I don't have to give you a damn answer!" She gritted through her teeth.

" Then no book"

"That's it!" Sakura said. She reached up for her book and was trying to get it.

" Give it back!" She was still struggling to get her book and then all of a sudden Sasuke did the most unexpected thing ever! He reached out and touched her cheek that was injured. Sakura stopped her movements of trying to get her book back. She looked at him wide eyed.

"W-What the hell are you doing!" Sakura demanded. Sasuke didn't answer he still kept his fingertips at her cheek he was careful not to hurt her.

" Oi! Sasuke?" Sakura said.

Sasuke finally answered.

"How did you get this" he asked softly, his face emotionlessly as always.

Sakura's face darkened. What was she supposed to say?

' Oh I'm a undercover rockstar slash my father is a physic freak who is out to get me and always sends me on missions that means killing and oh yeah I can use the chakra which everyone thinks is a myth' As if she would say that! He would thing she was crazy person!

"Um" Sakura started out. ' What do I say?' Sakura's mind screamed. She sighed.

"If I told you I would be in big trouble" Sakura said with sad eyes.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang before he could. Sakura reached up and snatched her book away from Sasuke and gathered her stuff up and ran out the door.

' What did she mean by that?' Sasuke thought annoyed, as he walked out the door to his next class.

* * *

><p>' That was close!' Sakura thoughts yelled in her mind.<p>

She quickly sat down at the farthest seat in the back. She looked to see who she was sitting by and nearly fell out of her seat.

IT WAS GAARA? Luck was not on her side today.

Gaara was looking right back at her. Sakura had to say something quickly.

" Um,Hi" She said quietly.

"Hn" Sakura sweat dropped, that is what Sasuke says too.

" Oh wait! I never got to apologize for falling on you (cough-tripped-cough) a month ago!" She smiled avoided him at all cost because if she was around a lot he would remember her and their past together.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at her smile a image of a little pink haired girl pulling his hand with a smile like that flashed through his mind.

"It's fine" His smooth and sexy voice drawled out. Sakura blushed a little .And put some of her long brown 'Hair' behind her ear.

"Oh! I never got to introduce myself to you!" She exclaimed. " I'm Yoshiko Sakura" She smiled at him.

Gaara stared at her for a moment then looked back to the front of the class. Sakura frowned at this but she turned back around to the front too.

"Gaara" his smooth voice said. Sakura turned to look at him, his face was blank and lacked emotion but in his eyes held amusment. Sakura smiled a genuine smile at him and said "Nice to meet you Gaara"

Gaara looked at her through the corner of his eye and another image flashed in his mind. It was a girl holding her hand out to him and smiling genuinely, she had pink hair and sparkly emerald green eyes.

Gaara looked at Sakura's eyes.

_'Just like hers…' _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the really long overdue update! But I'm back now! So What do you guys think? The plot thickens! ;) I know Sasuke seems out of character but he has a feeling something's up about her, which I cannot tell you :) <strong>

**For all those GaaSaku fans (including me! :) ) did you love the moment between them? Ok guys I will try to update the story as quickly as possible but the more **

**The faster I update! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks guys for ALL THE REVIEWS! :D they make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 6: Festival Day Chaos!**

Anko heard her blackberry ring

_" We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place"_

Anko quickly picked up her phone and answered it

" Yo! What do you want?" Anko barked into the phone.

_" Anko stop trying to sound all tough"_ Sakura groaned through the phone.

" Sakura?" Anko gasped. Wasn't she supposed to be on leave? So why was she calling her?

_"Anko, I know what your thinking and yes I'm still on leave but I have to tell you something" _

"What is it?" Anko asked.

_"I'm doing a concert"_ Sakura spoke.

"WHAT?" Anko yelled to her phone. "But you are still in no condition to sing, let alone preform!"

_"I can too!" _Sakura shouted through the receiver childishly.

"Sakura, You fainted three months ago, The press is still hot on it too! Are you crazy?" Anko replied.

_"I'm better now. At least for one concert" Sakura pleaded._

"Sakura, If your father sees you doing this concert you know what that means." Anko informed. "He will demand me to have you start your concerts back up"

_"It's a risk were going to have to take then"_

"Sakura! You can't be serious? Just for a school festival? Your going risk your health and break?" Anko implied.

_"I can't just let my fans down can I? That's not what Sakura Haruno does remember?" Sakura questioned._

Anko thought for a few minutes. She was trying to decide if this was a good idea. 'If she wants to screw her health up and mess her break up, well it isn't my problem' Anko decided.

"Ok kid. If it makes you happy" Anko grumbled.

_"Thanks Anko! You're the best!" Sakura squealed._

"Whatever" and with that Anko hung up.

* * *

><p>It was four in the morning. Sakura was out was running for her life. She was covered in cuts and scratches, oozing out blood from her cuts and sweating pouring down her face, and also low on chakra. She was clutching onto a scroll of another companies secrets, and weaknesses, Why is she running for dear life and clutching a scroll?<p>

Because her _-wicked-_ father sent her out on another mission to take down some ones company and in fifteen hours she has to perform at the festival, This is why Sakura Haruno was running.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees enemy re-enforcements join the ones that was already chasing her. Sakura frantically tried to sense her partners' chakra.

'Crap!' Sakura's mind blared. The enemy was gaining on her and her partner is most likely dead or fighting of enemies somewhere else.

Sakura was running through mud in a seemingly endless dirt road lined with houses. All of a sudden the road comes to an end and there is wall blocking the enemies are fixing to corner her up. Sakura backed up against the wall, eyes wide and terrified, still clutching the scroll. The enemies smirk sinisterly at her.

"Well, looks like the Death-Pink blossom isn't so lethal anymore." One of the enemies says.

"Hey guys we should have some fun with her" another one snickered.

"I like that idea" an enemies says with lust filled clouded eyes.

Sakura is panicking for her life right now. She is cornered now, is fixing to be slaughtered or worse!, and worst of all of this she wouldn't probably –if she doesn't make it out- get to perform at the festival that all of her class is waiting for. She was not going to let them down now! She quickly did the only thing quick enough for her to escape. She punched the wall behind her with the last bit of her chakra. It all happened too fast for her eyes to see, one minute she is about on the brink of deaths welcoming party then the next is like fifty yards away from the ruble of a once wall. The question is, how did she manage to get so far away without being seriously injured?

Sakura's half-lidded eyes tried to register the figures out in the cool crisp night. Struggling to see, she saw an outline of a figure barely ten feet away from her.

"My debt has been repaid" the figure announced then disappeared in the wind.

Sakura eye brows drew together in confusion. Who was this mystery person? And why did he say that? Too tired to strain over the thought of it Sakura forced herself to sit up. She was exhausted, Confused, aching all over her body, no chakra, and hungry. She struggled to stand up. She toppled over a few times but she finally managed to stand up.

First thing Sakura did was look around. The wall where she punched it was all rubles, and the enemies who were after her were all dead. She tried to sense her partner but she couldn't sense him. He was most likely dead.

Tears prickled her eyes. Another innocent person dead because of her. All Sakura wanted to do now is crawl into her bed and cry. Sakura mind was clouded; she was in the middle of a deserted waste land with no chakra and her half out of it. Sakura glanced at her watch she always kept with her on missions.

It was now five forty-five in the morning. Sakura patted her pockets for any cellular device. She felt one in her right pocket on her thigh. She grabbed a shiny black iPhone 4s out and dialed the only person she could think of who could help her out right now. Her best friend.

_Naruto_

She waited anxiously for him to pick his cell up. On the fifth ring he finally picked up.

"Hellooooo….?" His voice was groggily and it sounded like Sakura just woke him up.

"Naruto, its Sakura…I need you to come pick me up" Sakura voice cracked, tears were spilling down her face.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto voice immediately sounded awake. "Where are you?"

"The old Hoshi district" Sakura sniffled. "Please hurry"

"I'm already out the door Sakura-Chan" Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura said quietly before hanging up. She found a soldier pill in one of her pants pockets and took it. She felt chakra come back to her a little bit. Taking the scroll she made a few hand signs and it disappeared to her father's headquarters. Sakura looked around the area one last time now that she has a better view of her surroundings because the sun was coming up a little bit.

_-And _she wanted to vomit.

* * *

><p>After being driven back to Naruto's house, and being comforted by Naruto. Sakura felt better. It was Saturday and she got five hours of sleep when she got to Naruto's house. She was currently taking a shower in one of the guest rooms to get all the blood and dirt off of her. She basically healed the cuts and scratches on her with the help of the soldier pill.<p>

Sakura got out the shower and dried off she put some of the clothes that Naruto keeps in case she stays over. She was dressed in a red Cami with ruffles in the front and dark skinny jeans with flip-flops that have white bows on them.

She wrapped a towel around her hair and exited the bathroom. She was going down stairs to the living room where Naruto was most likely to be. She called down to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Want to go get something to eat?" When Sakura finally got to the foot of the stairs she realized that Naruto wasn't alone. She instantly narrowed her eyes at the figure next to Naruto. The prick was here!

_Sasuke Uchiha._

He was looking her up and down with a blank face. But there was something gleaming in his eyes that she did not like in them.

"Dobe, care to explain why she is doing here" Sasuke asked. "And why she just showered in your house" Sasuke growled out.

Sakura was suddenly thankful that there was a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Is it any of your business?" Sakura bit out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're sleeping with him" Sasuke eyes narrowed at his conclusion.

Sakura and Naruto both looked like a fish out of water, they were flabbergasted! How dare that prissy boy make a statement like that?

"WHAT?" Both Naruto and Sakura's voice shook the house.

"No we are not!" Naruto protested.

"How could you think that?" Sakura's temper rose, she stomped up to him and poked him in the chest.

"You better watch your mouth, as if I would do that with Naruto! Have you seen him? All he thinks about is ramen!" Sakura glared at him.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Don't you 'Hn' me!" Sakura yelled.

"Teme you better run for your life" Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Hn. The whole school won't mind hearing this whole situation" Sasuke replied back lazily.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You wouldn't…You know this situation is not you came up with" Sakura hissed.

"I know. But the school doesn't" Sasuke smirked evilly.

"That's no fair! Your blackmailing us again, well me, but still!" Sakura protested.

"Ah, but freckles I like to call it sweet revenge" Sasuke sneered.

"For taking your seat that one time! Grow up and go to hell Sasuke!" Sakura hissed, but Sasuke was still smirking.

"Teme you are a true bastard" Naruto glared.

"Thanks" Sasuke replied smirking wickedly.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke if you tell anyone I swear I will-"Sakura,who was glaring daggers at him, started to say but got cut off.

"There's one condition." Sasuke butted in.

"That is?" Naruto and Sakura questioned together.

"You have to go to the festival with me tonight" He smirked with triumph because he knew he just won that battle.

* * *

><p>The streets were lined up with concession stands, food venders, and games. Paper lanterns lit up the path way of the road. The food venders were chatting away across from each other and doing business. Everyone dressed in traditional kimonos. The festival was packed out with people! It was the busiest that it's ever been, because they all wanted to see Sakura Haruno perform after three months.<p>

Everything was perfect, well except for our dear Sakura Haruno. She is practically freaking out. She has to perform after three months of kind of being normal AND she has to go to the festival with the high and mighty Uchiha prick himself!

After kicking Sasuke out of Naruto's house when she reluctantly had to agree. Sakura made Naruto take her out to go buy a kimono. Sakura decided on a nice white kimono with navy blue designs coming up the edges and up the sleeves. It had a navy blue bow too.

Sakura's hair wig was in a loose side braid. She had her freckles on her face and eye brows colored brown. Her makeup was as flawless as ever. She was sitting in her living room trying to figure out how she was going to manage to pull this off.

'Ok Sakura don't panic. If the festival starts at eight and you perform at nine-thirty, that gives you an hour and a half to spend with the bastard.' Sakura calculated in her mind.

Sakura was still trying to form a plan in her head when her doorbell rang. Her head snapped up and her mother, who was in the kitchen, went to the front door of their mini-mansion and opened it to welcome their visitor.

"Sakura! You have a guest" Sakura could actually hear her mother smiling. Sakura groaned and got up and walked into view of her mother and...'Date' she supposed.

"Sakura! Darling! You look beautiful" Her mother's eyes were gleaming.

"Mom" Sakura said getting flustered.

She then turned to look at Sasuke and her stomach had this funny butterfly feeling in it. He was dressed in jeans and a black muscle shirt and a black leather jacket.

He was looking her up and down as well as she was looking him up and down. Sakura had to hand it took him he looked hot!

"Let's go?" Sakura asked. Sasuke grunted. They started walking out to Sasuke's black Ferrari

"Have fun sweetheart!" her mother called out to them. Sakura turned around, smiled and waved at her mother before Sasuke opened the passenger door open for her and she got in. Soon after Sasuke got in as well. They drove off and were in complete silence until Sasuke turned the radio on and 'Love the Way You Lie' filled the car. Sakura smiled she loved this song! She started to sing along softly to Rihanna's part of the song.

"Just going to stand there and watch me burn

Well that's all right because I love the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie

Love the way you lie" She finished out then Eminem started rapping. Realizing she just sang out nowhere and he was looking at her, she blushed.

"Sorry…" she said quietly.

"Hn" Sasuke replied back eyes going back to the road.

They went back into silence with the exception of the radio. They finally drove up to the festival, and Sasuke parked. Sakura was about to get out when Sasuke opened her door first and stuck out his hand. Sakura raised an eyebrow and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I was taught some manners you know" He said. Sakura eyes lit up with joy, she laughed and took his hand. They were strolling along the booths, food bender stands and games when Sakura spotted a necklace at one of the many booths. She went into the booth, with Sasuke right behind her and picked up the necklace it was in a heart space with a white diamond in the heart it has a red little diamond on each side of the heart. It was beautiful! She looked at the price tag of it and nearly toppled over, three-hundred dollars for this necklace! Even though she was VERY wealthy her mother and she didn't like to live off of her father's money. She put the necklace back and was about to walk out of the booth when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Don't you want that necklace?" He asked.

"Yeah but it's too expensive" Sakura replied sadly.

"Hn" He let go of her arm and picked the necklace and went up to the cashier.

"I would like to buy this." He said nonchalantly to the cashier leaving Sakura gaping at him.

"Sasuke what are you doing!" Sakura whispered harshly.

"Shut up freckles" Sasuke said. Sakura's temper flared at the nickname.

"How could you just-"Sakura started out but was cut off when Sasuke tossed the bag at her face.

"Hn. Your annoying" Then Sasuke walked out of the booth with Sakura scrambling after him.

"Oi! Wait! Sasuke!" Sakura called behind him. She finally managed to catch up with him. They walked in silence for a couple minutes before the time struck Sakura. She froze in mid step. Sasuke turned to look at her.

"What time is it?" She asked frantically.

"Nine-fifteen. Why?" He questioned eyeing her strangely.

"Um, No reason" Sakura quickly said, 'I need a plan, Think Sak!' she thought. Then she got an idea.

"Um,Sauke can we got get something to eat?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Hn. Come" he started walking to one of the many food vendors, until he stopped at one.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Um" Sakura said while scanning the menu. 'Get something greasy and messy' her inner mind cheered. "Udon noodles, please" She said to the vender.

"Alright! That will be eleven dollars" the vender said happily. Sakura was reaching for her wallet when Sasuke beat her to it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura protested but was too late Sasuke already payed for it.

"Thanks and here's your noodles" The vender gave Sakura her food.

"Sasuke" Sakura warned.

"Just shut up and eat freckles" Sasuke grunted and rolled his eyes, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Hmph. Arrogant ass" Sakura mumbled. She then took the soup and put it to her lips then blew it. She took a bite but then all of a sudden someone bumps her from behind causing her to spill her food all over the front of beautiful kimono.

'Yes! The plan was a success!' Sakura cheered in her mind.

"Oh my god!" Sakura screamed. "My kimono!." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just buy another one." He stated.

"But I liked this one! Now it's ruined" Sakura whined. "I'm going to the bath room to try and clean this up" Sakura announced and walked away leaving Sasuke standing there annoyed by her childish antics.

* * *

><p>"Where is that brat!" Anko roared while pacing backstage. "When I see her I'm going to-" Anko started to threaten when Sakura burst through the backstage doors panting, with food all over her.<p>

"I'm here Anko!" Sakura said while panting hard.

"Sakura, you got ten minutes before you go one stage! Put those scrawny legs to use and go to the hair and makeup room!" Anko yelled at her with her face was dark and scary.

"Eep! Yes m'am" Sakura squeaked at Anko's scariness. While running she took the wig off before she ran into the hair and makeup room so that they could recognize her.

After five minutes she got out of hair and makeup because after Sakura frantically saying to them to hurry up and Anko yelling at them to hurry up. Sakura was sprinting to the dressing room where she got into her outfit for her performance. After about four minutes Sakura was ready. She was dressed in a silver and white strapless party dress that fluffed out from the hips down, her hair was in beautiful spiral curls. Her makeup was light brown eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. Her whole attire was plain and simply but Sakura made it look like she was worth a million bucks. She then quickly got into position for her entrance to the stage which was her coming up from the bottom of it.

Everyone was around her making sure everything was perfect on her. It was thirty seconds before show time and Sakura was get anxiety. She hasn't performed in three months! How was she going to pull this off? She basically giving away her freedom of being a 'normal' kid for six months. What would her father do? Would he demand her to start that life back up and do missions too? But worse of all what is her mother going to say?

_Five _seconds before show time. Sakura stepped onto the elevator that would bring her up to the stage.

_Four._ "Breath Sakura." She said to herself.

_Three._ Hair and makeup is perfect.

_Two.' _I'm sorry mother' She apologized silently.

_One. _'Forgive me Sasuke for leaving you.' She apologized silently again.

The elevator started up and Sakura was rising up to the stage. She was finally raised up into place the arena was dark then the music a bright light came down and hit Sakura. The crowd erupted with screams and chanting. Then Sakura took a deep breath and smiled at the crowd, she looked like a glowing angel on stage. She skipped to the front of the stage and put the mike to her mouth.

"How's every one doing tonight!" She said into the mike. The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. Sakura took another deep breath and started to sing her new song.

_"Summer after high school when we first met  
>We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<em>

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<p>

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<p>

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<p>

But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one<br>The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine  
>Can't replace you with a million rings<br>I should've told you what you meant to me  
>'Cause now I pay the price<p>

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away " -_ the one that got away by Katy Perry_

As Sakura finished her song the crowd cheered and clapped, lights were going everywhere and cameras were snapping trying to get pictures of Sakura. Sakura smiled brightly to the crowd and waved.

"Thanks for coming out tonight!" She said brightly into the mike. "That was my new single! Did you guys like it?' She yelled and held the mike out to the crowd. The crowd broke out into screams and cheers. Sakura put the mike back up to her mouth.

"I think you all did, well let me hear you scream some more!" She yelled again and the next song she would be singing played up. She ran to the left side of the stage put her hand up and started jumping up and down. It was going to be a crazy night.

It was eleven-thirty when the whole concert got done.

Sakura was saying goodbye to the crowd.

"I hope you all had fun tonight!" Sakura said brightly to the crowd eyes sparkling with joy in her eyes.

"Till next time everyone!" Sakura waved goodbye and music played while Sakura went back stage. Sakura was walking back stage when Anko suddenly tackled her in a hug from the side.

"You did great kid!" Anko squealed.

"Anko...Can't…Breath" Sakura choked to say her face turning blue from lack of air.

"Oh!" Anko said suddenly realizing she was strangling her she let go. "Sorry about that kid" Anko smiled. Sakura sucked in a lot of air.

"It's ok Anko" Sakura smiled back.

"You go get some rest kid " She patted Sakura's head then walked away.

'Oh my god! Sasuke!' Sakura suddenly realized.

She changed back into her stained kimono and wig and ran out into what's left of the festival to find Sasuke. A lot of the people were gone since they only showed up to see her concert and most of the vendors and booths were closed down. Sakura was looking everywhere for Sasuke, she felt really bad for standing him up and wanted to apologize.

Sakura was looking for twenty minutes and finally decided to give up she was by a lake and decided to stop running, she was panting and resting her hands on her knees, bending forward slightly.

"Shit" Sakura mumbled. She felt extremely horrible she just stood up the most wanted boy in all of Konoha! She was so screwed. She was mopping about how he was going to ruin her life now when she heard someone behind her.

"Hn." She heard a voice behind her,She whipped her head around so fats her head spun. There he was! Sakura straightened up and walked up to him.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" Sakura apologized clasping her hands in front of her. "Please forgive me!" She begged. Sasuke was glaring at her.

" stood me up" He stated eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

"I didn't mean to, please forgive me!" Sakura whined. "I got lost and couldn't find you after it took forever to get most of the soup out so I bumped into TenTen,Hinata,and Ino and hung out with them." Sakura lied smoothly.

"…" Sasuke still had narrowed eyes.

Sakura gave him the puppy eyes, her sea foam green eyes sparkling with sadness.

"Please forgive me" She said quietly.

"Whatever just let's go" Sasuke started to walk away. Sakura's face broke out into a smile her eyes dazzling with happiness. She ran up to Sasuke hugged him from behind.

"Thanks Sasuke!" She exclaimed.

" go of me: Sasuke said. She snickered and let go of him.

"Your such a softy!" Sakura teased. Sasuke glared at her.

"Shut up" He hissed getting a little flustered.

"Awe, someone is getting embrassed!" Sakura said.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Sasuke's car. Sasuke opened the door for her to get in and he got in the drivers seat.<p>

"Sasuke,will you drop me off at Naruto's house?" Sakura asked when they pulled out of the parking lot.

"The dobe again?" Sasuke asked his hand tightening on the steering wheel.

"Yeah,my mom is probably asleep and I don't wanna wake her up. Plus I promised Naruto I would be over tonight anyway" Sakura replied.

"Are you sure your not sleeping with him" Sakura couldn't tell if it was a question or a rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully.

"Just shut up and drive" She smiled.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

They finally arrived at Naruto's house and Sakura got out. She peaked her head through the car door she was opening.

"Thanks for taking me Sasuke" She smiled at him He looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"Hn" He replied. She rolled her eyes.

"I had a nice time, well except for the end" Sakura closed the door and walked up the steps to the front door, she was about to open it when Sasuke called out to her from the window he rolled down on the passenger side.

"You looked better without the freckles" He yelled and then drove off.

It took a minute for what he said to dawn on Sakura. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god…" He has seen me without the freckles. He knows that they are fake now!

After trying to stay calm she managed to open the door to Naruto's house.

Naruto was sitting on the couch when she walked in, he turned to see who entered when he saw it was her he got up from the couch and ran to hug her.

"You did amazing Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you" Sakura said still a little bit shocked. She was definatly not going to tell him what happened.

"Are you sleeping over here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Sakura smiled.

"Woo-hoo! Time to party" Naruto pumped his fist up in the air and Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>He just got done watching her performance. She looked like a goddess on stage, she was breath taking. He knew why she wrote that song.<p>

After all it has been two years since they broke up, and that's what they used to do. Maybe he would give a little shout out to her tomorrow when he performs one of his concerts. He smiled showing his fang like teeth, it was time to let her know he wants her back.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to Naruto banging on the door of the guest room she was using. She groggily sat up and opened the door.<p>

"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura hissed she was rubbing her temples.

"You have to see this!" Naruto yelled and dragged her down stairs to where the T.V. was and practically threw her on the couch and he jumped down beside her.

"Naruto what is the meaning of-" She started to say.

"Shh!" Naruto hushed her and turned up the volume of the T.V.

It had a boy around their age on it. He was at a piano and was playing it softly he looked out at the crowd and smiled.

_"This is to my dear friend Sakura Haruno,This fit us and all we have been through" He said into the mike while looking at the camera. _

"Oh my god" Sakura whispered and put her hand to her mouth her eyes wide.

The boy opened his mouth and started to sing.

_"When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<em>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<p>

'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>Still looking up.

I won't give up on us  
>God knows I'm tough enough<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up"- <em>I wont give up by Jason Miraz<em>

His sweet velvet finished singing he looked back at the camera and grinned, the crowd full of girl exploded in screams asking for him to marry them.

_"I hoped you all like my new song!" The crowd cheered again._

"I can't believe it." Sakura whispered still in Shock.

"_Kiba_…" She finished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all like it! I tried to make it as long as I possibly could, it is 15 pages long! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE! And remember the more reviews and faves (mostly reviews because they make me feel happy and they give me hope that someone likes my story) I get the faster I update!<strong>

**Well Sorry for the long wait you guys! I also have another announcement, I NEED IDEAS! Please when your reviewing the story please put a idea so that I wont get lots of writers block :) Thanks your guys!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
